


Finally

by Idkwhattoputinhere



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kisses, eventually it turns into a make-out session, yohane needs a lot of courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhattoputinhere/pseuds/Idkwhattoputinhere
Summary: Once again, Yohane doesn't have the courage to say what she wants to. Finally, after a push from her two best friends, she says it. Sequel to Bus Rides





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to kiss and be okay.

It's been 3 months since the whole bus ride incident. You is now Yohane's best friend. Well, not really friends anymore. They've barely fought since they've become friends but that's the issue. Thanks to how sweet, kind, and just overall amazing You was, Yohane had fallen in love with her. You had become her Chika. Nobody was supposed to know until one practice session. 

"Alright, Yoshiko, high five You at that turn." Kanan smiled.

"It's Yohane!" She said but obliged anyways. Then as she turned around, she noticed that You's pants were hanging quite low. Yohane sort of stopped in place. She was starting to think that maybe flowers weren't that ugly when Zuramaru poked her. 

"Yoshiko-chan, your gay is showing." She murmured into her ear. Yohane blinked before throwing her arms around herself dramatically, trying to hide her red face. 

"Ha! Ha! You have been deceived by the great Yohane's eye tricks! It's only a show of my great power to manipulate!" Zuramaru gave her a look of boredom. 

"You're not fooling anyone, zura." Yohane blushes. 

"Yo-you know nothing, hu-hu-human." Kanan claps. 

"Alright guys, we have to keep moving!" They continue their dance, and You kept giving Yohane worried looks (God, Yohane couldn't take it.) 

After practice, You pushed through everyone and made her way to Yohane. 

"Hey, Yohane, you okay? Your face was a little too red during practice. You don't have a fever, do you?" Yohane was about to open her mouth to answer before You put her hand on her forehead. All the heat rushed up to Yohane's face, which You definitely felt. She took her hand back, concerned for Yohane's health. 

"Yohane, are you sure you're-" Yohane stood up, again waving her arms dramatically. 

"Of course I am alright! For no curses of sickness could ever harm the fallen angel!" You chuckled but sighed.

"Seriously though, Yohane, you should check that out." You gives her a small smile before walking away.

"Yoshiko-chan, tell her that you like her." Yohane falls of the chair. 

"Zuramaru! If you want to talk to me, don't scare me!" Zuramaru rolls her eyes. 

"Why won't you tell her, zura?" Yohane huffs and crosses her arms. 

"I don't wanna." Zuramaru rolls her eyes again. 

"Why?" Yohane frowns. 

"She doesn't like me." Suddenly she hears:

"You don't know that." And she jumps. There turns out to be Ruby.

"Ruby! Are you two plotting something against me?" Ruby furrows her brow and tilts her head, confused. Zuramaru clicks her tongue and sets Ruby's head on her lap. Ruby smiled.

"I didn't think Hanamaru-chan liked me either, but here I am! With the best girlfriend in the world!" Ruby turns around and hugs Zuramaru's waist. Of course, Zuramaru then blushes.

"R-Ruby-chan!" Yohane rolls her eyes at her friends gross PDA. Then she imagines her and You in that situation and turns red. Zuramaru sighed.

"The point is, Yoshiko-chan, just tell her. It's killing you and we both know it, zura. We all know she liked Chika-chan but that could have changed." Yohane sighs. 

"I doubt it." She turns to see You smiling, a small flush on her face as she talks to Kanan. Yohane is going to die. This girl is too fucking cute. What gave her the right-

"Yoshiko-chan if you don't want to tell her can you be less obvious about your gay, zura?" Yohane turns around quickly and frowns. 

"It's Yohane!" She says because she couldn't think of anything else. 

_

 

Later that night, Yohane is playing on her phone when a call from Zuramaru scares her. 

"Zuramaru! If you don't-" 

"If you don't tell her, I will."

"Hah?" 

"If you don't tell You-chan that you like her, I will." 

"Zuramaru! No! Why would you?" 

"Chika-chan was telling us today after you and You-chan left that You-chan had been acting weird. Staring at you often, she said." Yohane scoffs. 

"I doubt it. It's late, Zuramaru. I have to go to sleep." 

"Don't lie to me Yoshiko-chan you're always up until at least 2 am, zura. Guess what? I can do that too. I'm gonna stay up until I can convince you to tell her, zura." 

Suddenly there's a shout of 'Hanamaru-chan!' in the phone call and Yohane smirks. 

"You can't because Ruby's there!" 

"Actually, Ruby's gonna help me." Yohane can hear the smile in her voice. 

"Hanamaru-chan, did you call her?"

"Yep! She's still saying no." Yohane looks offended.

"Ruby, you traitor!" Ruby laughs.

"If you don't tell her, I'll confiscate your demon summoning circle." Yohane gasps.

"Ruby! When did you become so mean?!" Ruby giggles. 

"Just a Kurosawa thing I guess." Yohane frowns. 

"But how am I supposed to tell her? She likes Chika." 

"Correction. She liked Chika-chan, zura." Yohane sighs. 

"Do you really think she doesn't like Chika anymore?" 

"If it means staring at you all practice with a longing look, then yeah I'm pretty sure she doesn't." Ruby pipes up. Yohane frowns.

"Fine, I'll tell her. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you two." She can hear whoops on happening on the other side. 

"Ruby-chan! We did it!" 

"Yeah, Hanamaru-chan, we did!" 

"Kiss me!" 

"Yeahhhh, that's where I leave." She hangs up and sighs. Now she's gonna have to tell You. Fuck. 

 

_ 

 

It's the end of the day at school and Yohane sees You talking to Riko as they walk out. She takes in a deep breath before walking towards them. 

"You-" You turns to her and grins. 

"Yohane! How's it going?" Yohane's heart was already beating and oh God was this only making it worse. She turns red. 

"I-um-I-kind-talk-I-I-I-I have to go!" She runs. She can't do this. 

 

_

There's a day when they're all over at You's house since Chika's was packed. It was late and everyone was leaving, so the only people left were You and Yohane.

You turns to Yohane, a serious look on her face and oh boy Yohane did not like that. Then she smiles, which makes Yohane evens more suspicious.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Yohane blanks.

"What?" You grins.

"The other day when I was talking to Riko-chan." Yohane remembers and her eyes widen. 

"Ah-ah-ha-ha-ha! That was nothing! Ha ha! It was a spell! Yes a spell! Cast to make you confused!" You wasn't buying it. 

"Seriously, Yohane. I want to know." Yohane sighed. She was really going to do this.

"Th-then close your eyes!" You furrows her eyebrows but does it anyway. Yohane lets out a shaky breath before she sits next to You. She leans into her ear and says: 

"I like you romantically." Yohane jumps back. You's eyes crack open before she turns to Yohane. 

"Are you-are you serious?" Yohane feels like she did something wrong before nodding. You grins and jumps at Yohane. She sits up and presses her lips to hers. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." You says before pressing her lips to Yohane's once more.

Yohane, being the idiot that she is, stops her. You looks concerned. 

"Um, sorry but, does this mean you like me?" You rolls her eyes. 

"No I'm doing this because I like Chika-chan. Of course it's because I like you, you idiot." After that, Yohane doesn't really remember what happened.

It wasn't like everybody said it would be. There was no 'battle for dominance' or 'tongue tracing'. All Yohane knew was that there was tongue, it was sloppy, and she loved it. She was pressing her self as hard as she can against You, her mouth open as they kiss. She felt You's tongue brush hers at times, and it would send a shiver down her spin. They obviously couldn't keep it up for long, being new to this, but when they looked up, Yohane's heart swelled. You looked she was about to cry, not of sadness though. Yohane wasn't sure what it was.

"You-" Yohane reaches out to touch You's cheek. You catches her hand, laying it on her waist. She smiles, shaking her head. 

"Just, kiss me." Yohane gives her a soft smile before pressing their lips together once again, losing themselves in each other. There was that feeling again. 

That feeling of rescuing, and being rescued. 

 

_

 

The night ended beautifully as Yohane did sleep over, but the morning started out awful. Well, not really the start, but more when they were changing for practice. 

"You-chan?" Yohane could hear Chika say. You answered with a small hum.

"What's this?" Yohane turns around to see Chika poke at one of You's hickeys. They both turn red. Yohane's eyes go wide before she slowly turns around, hoping her girlfriend could make an excuse.

"Ah! Ah ha ha! W-w-well Chika-chan you see! It was um, it was, yeah! I hit myself! Yeah this morning! Ha ha! Silly me! Yeah! Yeah, that's what happened!" Yohane hides her face because oh my god her girlfriend was so horrible at this. 

"Nice, zura!" She hears in her ear. In fear, Yohane jumps and let's out a very Ruby-like screech. Everyone starts laughing. 

"Zuramaru!"

**Author's Note:**

> YOUHANE GIVES ME FEELS MAN ITS SO CUTE   
> (Also, the didn't do the do, they just kissed and gave each other hickeys, then they passed out bc it was late. Underage shamelessness = no)


End file.
